Caught In Reverse
by Pyropenis
Summary: I don't know what else to say other than this is a Dave/John sadstuck fic in which they just met eachother again and have a huge moment, only to be killed afterwards. Perhaps Dave also confesses a red vibe towards John? Gotta see to find out! T for ... being killed I guess.


Your name is John Egbert and you are 13 years old. It is April 13th, it has been for a very long time. You stand tall in a teal suit, you call it your wise suit and it brings you very early memories from this game. Early memories that give you the empty feeling of sadness deep down in your chest, but thats okay. Those feelings are happy feelings, even though you do wish you could go back to that day. Not like you wouldn't have to still phase these obsticles and deaths, in fact you reckon it'd make you a bit upset to go back and know that it only gets worse. Getting off of that topic, you are currently in a dream bubble with all of the trolls. You haven't seen Vriska around, which kind of disappoints you, but standing near you, you spy Dave Strider and you are both very happy to see eachother. You give eachother a large hug and joke around with eachother, even though Dave doesn't really like hugs when it comes to another guy. Hah, whatever that means - you're just happy to see Dave and you don't think anything can go wrong at the time being. "So wheres your spider babe?" he asks, exactly after you guys break the embrace and you almost slip a sad look but you manage to smile. "Not yet. She's got to be here somewhere, I'll look for her later. Right now I'm having a reunion!" You say, and you both go quiet for a couple of seconds which means that you guys don't know what to say. You're about to say something, when he finally speaks with a bit of hesitation with a nervous look. You're tempted to speak out and ask him whats wrong, but you don't and you know he wouldn't appreciate it much if you did do it. "I've been actually meaning to tell you something for a while, dude."

You smile at him and nod, a sign for him to go on and you hear him swallow. You begin to weigh if it's going to be bad or good, and your smile drops as you give him a worried expression. "Don't look at me like that, dude. If you were in my shoes, it wouldn't be so easy for you either." He sounds a bit irritated and worried himself, and you cock your head to the side a bit. You're still scared that it'll be bad, very scared - what if it's drastic news? Or...you stop yourself, trying not to stress yourself out too bad. "I wanted to tell you that..." he fades out, and a flash of colours catches the corner of your eye, as it seems to of caught his as well. You both look to see what it is - in fact, everybody does. Confused, white eyes all stare at an egyptian tomb beginning to hover towards the ground and curious of what it holds inside. The flashing light glints off of Dave's shades and your glasses as you both pay attention to the tomb. "Dave?" you call, and he looks to you with creased eyebrows with a face looking stern. You can tell by the look on his face that he is just as confused as you are and your eyebrows lower at him, as the others whisper behind you but it seems like everything has gone quiet. You know theres a lot of noise, but you're not paying attention to it while you and Dave focus on eachother, most likely thinking the same exact thing. "Dave, you were going to tell me something." you say slowly, and he bites his lip but then you hear a faint rumbling noise around you and everybodies attention is once again caught. You don't know what's happening, and you are slowly starting to fear whats going to happen. Dave is gawking, and you feel like your face is frozen solid. A loud crash, and you think that was the tomb breaking and faint gasps and more whispers come from the crowd. You look to Dave again and he looks to you, expression of confusion washed away with the fear of losing eachother.

You both know what is going to happen and you both can do nothing to stop it. You approach (or float for that matter) closer to Dave, and he instantly takes you into his arms. It wasn't long that you got to talk to Dave and that sad pit in your stomach made its way back. "I was going to say..." you hear him whisper above you head, breath slightly brushing against your scalp. "that I actually look up to you, John. Every one of you was a hero, and you're just as great as a hero as my brother," he said, pausing. "I'll try to be yours so you can have a shot at it, even if it's never possible—" it sounded like it was getting difficult to talk, and you feel slight tears swell up in your eyes and you just hope to god that Dave wouldn't notice, if you DO start crying. Glancing up, you see a ball of light forming and you quickly look over to Dave, expression pleading for him to hurry up. "Even if you never have the chance." he said and you feel his hand hold onto the back of your head as everybody watches the light shine brighter and grow larger, time running out. You're crying now, and you open your mouth a bit to speak. "Dave, don't let me go." you say, and he swallows heavily while still holding onto you close. "I never will, even if I'm a pile of dust." you both go quiet from a couple of seconds again, before he stutters and you're a bit jealous that he can hold his tears for that long (you can tell he wants to cry by the way his voice is shaking). "John. I lo-"

The rumbling grows louder than it ever was before, and a wave of heat sweeps over everybody as you feel a bit of your skin tear. The noise tuned Dave out, and you know what he was going to say and it hurts. It hurts a lot to know this is how its going to end, and it hurts to think right now because there is so much last thoughts going through your mind. It hurts to know you probably wont see Dave ever again, and it hurts to know you couldn't stop Jack. Everything aches in your body, as you cry and you see some of the trolls being wiped away.

You got wiped away too.

Your name is John Egbert and you are now 13 years old. It is April 13th, better known as your birthday to people who know you. There are numerous cakes scattered around your room and you hate to admit that you've gotten pretty sick of them - before you move one of the cakes out of the way, you hear your pesterchum go off. Jogging over to the computer, you find the only friend that is online at the current moment. You grin and sit down to speak to him and of course, he wishes you a happy birthday.

His name is Dave Strider and he is your best friend.


End file.
